1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention are directed to removably attachable doors for an open vehicle, such as a golf cart, all-terrain vehicle (ATV), utility vehicle, cart, etc.
2. Discussion of Background Information
U.S. Pat. No. 4,621,859 to SPICHER is directed to a method of attaching a weathershield to a vehicle. The weathershield is designed as a shroud to cover the front and rear portions of the vehicle, with openings on the sides to receive doors. The doors are affixed to the frame of the vehicle via hinges having a removable pin. The disclosure of this document is expressly incorporated by reference herein in its entirety.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,393,118 to WELBORN is directed to a framed enclosure for vehicles. Doors, formed by plastic sheet over a tubular frame, are affixed to the vehicle. For changing weather conditions, a zipper is arranged at the top of the door so that the plastic sheet at the top of the frame can be separated from the frame in order to partially open the enclosure. The disclosure of this document is expressly incorporated by reference herein in its entirety.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,776,445 to CONNOR et al. is directed to a vehicle cover attached to the vehicle's frame. The cover includes at least one removable framed door. The disclosure of this document is expressly incorporated by reference herein in its entirety.